


bondmate's touch

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: Three moments with Eli and Ales.
Relationships: Original Male Human Character(s)/Original Female Turian Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	bondmate's touch

  
  



End file.
